Rising
by maximumride123
Summary: What would happen if Apophis had risin? What would happen? Some help from our favourite Demigods of course! After TLO and TRP. Rated K plus for safty. ADOPTED BY whatyouwishyouknewbutdont
1. Prologue

**Hi. Yay, it's my first fanfic. Enjoy. ****Prologue. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE KANE CHRONICLES!****C**

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R 

This was bad. And not just like droping your ice cream right after you buy it bad. It is more like unleashing the worst possible demons ever. Okay, technically that is what , that's right, we had accidentally unleashed Apophis. On a scale from 1 – 10 this was a solid infinity.

When Bast found out though, she didn't react the way she thought she would. She just sighed and told us to come with her. So, of course, we did. We got into a car (stolen), and she started to explain. "If you remember Amos had said some … things you may not have understood. That being about other Gods." Bast said. "OTHER WHAT!" Sadie and I yelled. "Obviously you forgot" Bast muttered.

"Other Gods" Bast continued nodding. "The ones that live in Manhattan are Greek Gods. As you could probably tell we will need some help … containing Apophis again. Now, Apophis would want to destroy everything, including the other Gods. They might help us." " I see" I said. "So they might help us when we tell them" "Right" Bast answered. I stayed silent then as we sped toward the Empire State Building.

**Hey. So what do you think, should I continue**? **Review and tell me. IF I do another chapter it WILL be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi Guys. Here's Chapter 1 ! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE KANE CHRONICLES!**

Percy P.O.V

I'm really mad at myself right now. Why? Because I could never have a normal life. Ever! I thought that after the second titan war things would come down but no another problem that I have to fix comes along. Technically not alone but still.

It all started when 3 people came to Mount Olympus.

I was sitting on a bench near the entrance to Mount Olympus with Annabeth and Thalia ( We were all their for different reasons. I was there to talk to Dad, Annabeth was there to check on the rebuilding, and Thalia was there to talk to Artemis) when they came.

One was small and lithe like a gymnast. She had jet-black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and cat-like eyes. She was dressed in a skin-tight leopard jumpsuit and had an odd pendent around her neck. I'm not sure but I think it's Egyptian. All though that didn't make any sense.

The second one was about 12 years old maybe. She had white skin, caramel-coloured hair that had blue streaks in it. She had blue eyes and was chewing gum. She was dressed in jeans, a jacket, and combat boots. I noticed they were all cotton (besides the boots). But I don't know why.

The third was about 14 maybe. He had dark skin and brown eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans, a T-shirt, a hoodie and Reebok's.

They started heading to the Palace of the Gods, ignoring the murmuring and pointing from everyone as they walked by.

We really did try hard but we couldn't help stop it. We followed them. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it!

They walked in to the Palace of the Gods to the throne room. They went to speak to Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon wasn't saying anything though, unlike Zeus.

"Lord Zeus" said the one with the weird pendent. "We need to speak to all of the Gods"

"And why would that be?" Zeus's voice boomed.

"I know that you and Poseidon know why we're here" Said the one named Bast.

Zeus hesitated. "Very well" Zeus said. He summoned Hermes to go and get the other Gods - so that Bast and the other two could speak - but during the time Hermes left this gave some time for Zeus to ask questions.

"So who are those two?"He said pointing to the other ones. Thank you Zeus for asking!

"Sorry Lord Zeus. I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister Sadie Kane." said Carter.

"Really?"Zeus asked."So... what Gods are you two hosting?"

"Well... I was hosting Isis and he was hosting Horus until we gave them up." said Sadie

"Interesting" Zeus muttered.

I think He was about to ask another question until a flash light the room...

**CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW! What did you think! 10 Reviews and I update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! NEW CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE KANE CHRONICLES!  
Recap of last chapter - Zeus asked questions and a flash of lit the room.  
On to the story!  
**_  
Sadie POV_

I admit, I was startled when that flash of light light the room but that was nothing compared to what I saw after. First I'm going to describe the 2 people that are already here. The first was 10 feet tall and the air seemed to crackle and it smelled of ozone. He wore a pinstriped suit. He had a well trimmed beard, marbled grey and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum.

The god that sat next to him was his brother. It was easy to see it. Though he was dressed very differently. He looked like a beachcomber. He wore khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt, parrots, coconuts everywhere. He had tanned skin and scarred hands like old-time fisherman's. He had black hair. He also had sea-green eyes. His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair.

**(AN: For these gods they are only going to be short descriptions) **After the light died down you could see that there were 10 people there. The first had auburn hair and silver eyes. The next was about 18, had sandy hair, and outdoorsy good looks. Next was a big man with a crew cut and wraparound shades. The next was probably the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. After that was a lady with silver hair braided over one shoulder and her dress shimmered colours like a peacock's feathers. Next was a man with his leg in a steel brace and wild hair and a beard. The next was a guy in a business suit who was checking messages. There was a guy who had on a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt and was kinda porky. Next was a dark haired woman with green robes. Next was a beautiful woman with grey eyes. Last was a man in dark robes and had a cold face.

They all walked to different thrones and the meeting began...

The woman with silver eyes began."So, Lord Zeus why have we been called here? And who are they?"

Zeus began to explain what was happening and about quarter way through I zoned out but snaped out of when I heard my name.

"-This is Sadie and Carter Kane and their friend Bast and they apparently they need to tell us something" Zeus said.

Me and Carter glanced at each other and then looked at Bast. She sighed but started. " We have came here today because we have a problem that could destroy both of our worlds. Apophis has rised and we need your help to stop him."

"We will vote" Zeus decided. "All in favour?"

All raised thir hands.

"It probably is a good idea..." Zeus mused.

"...Don't you think so Thalia, Annabeth and Percy..."

Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE KANE CHRONICLES! Thanks to Melbel10 for the ideas :) Sorry for the late update I've been busy. READ NOTE AT END!

_Percy POV._

Busted.

I knew we couldn't hide from the Gods but I was hoping they would be to distracted by Sadie, Carter, and Bast (I think that was their names) to notice us.

Slowly we walked out of our hiding spot into the middle of the room. No one looked surprised when we walked in except for the three in the middle of the room.

" I guess that is a good idea..." I said.

"Okay how about this. We will send Percy, Annabeth and Thalia on a quest to help Carter, Sadie and Bast locate Apophis and then report to us." Zeus said.

"Fine by us." we all said.

"All right you may leave." Zeus said.

I gave a bow to the Gods and then left with the others.

Quickly we walked down to the benches and sat down. We needed to discuss this Quest and introduce ourselves.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Bast, Goddess of cats".

"I'm Carter Kane, host of Horus."

"Sadie Kane, host of Isis."

"You two are siblings?" Annabeth asked

"Yea." Sadie answered

"I follow after Dad. Sadie falllows after Mom." Carter said.

" So I was thinking we should start this quest by geting a prophecy from the Oracle." Thalia said

" Good idea, Thalia." I said.

"What's the Oracle?" Carter asked.

" First of its all it's who not what, and you'll find out soon"

" Okay..."

A.N Ok thanks for reading and... I need some help. Next chapter is the prophecy and I can not write a prophecy to save my life. I need help. Send some ideas please. You could get a virtual hug!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys but I don't know where I'm taking this so it's up for adoption.

P.M me if you want it.

First to do it gets it.


	6. Chapter 6

And we have a winner!  
whatyouwishyouknewbutdont will be doing the story!  
All right so check it out!


End file.
